


Der 3. Oktober

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Sad Story, Songfic, Thiels POV, no way out, the end of a realationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Ein Tag, der nicht nur für Deutschland ein einschneidendes Erlebnis war.Nein, auch ein Frank Thiel gab diesem Tag noch den Rest.- Und Boerne gleich mit!





	Der 3. Oktober

**Author's Note:**

> Keine Ahnung, aber das Lied hat mich dazu inspiriert.
> 
> Glasperlenspiel : Nie vergessen
> 
> Eigentlich sollte die Geschichte ganz anders werden, aber während ich plane, fällt das Schicksal lachend vom Stuhl.
> 
> Kein beta

_ **Der dritte Oktober.** _

Ein Tag, an dem Deutschland, wie jedes Jahr, die Wiedervereinigung gefeiert hat.

Der dritte Oktober, ein Tag, an dem in Münster die Mauer aufgestellt wurde - metaphorisch zumindest.

Nicht durch Länder, aber durch Streitkräfte. Beinahe wie damals.

Die Mauer war nicht etwa aus Stein, aber es fühlte sich, verdammt noch mal, fast genauso an.

Eine Mauer, die niemals hätte existieren dürfen und sollen. Eine Mauer, die unnötig war. Eben wie die Mauer, welche die Bundesrepublik von der DDR getrennt hatte. Ein gespaltenes Land, obwohl es eigentlich zusammen gehört hatte.

Eine Mauer, welche keinen Hoffnungsschimmer zur Bewältigung zugelassen hatte.

Ja, diese Mauer stand nun in Münster.

In Münster zwischen Boerne und Thiel.

Dort verweilte sie schon geraume Zeit und auch dort gab es keine Anzeichen auf einen bevorstehenden Mauerfall. Nein, dass war so ziemlich ausgeschlossen.

Vor einigen Monaten, am besagten dritten Oktober war es passiert.

Zwei Männer, welche sich schon so viele Jahre kannten, mehr oder weniger blind vertrauten und nichts ohne den anderen waren. Diese beiden Männer hatten die Mauer gebaut. Ob Boerne derjenige war, der sie gebaut und Thiel der Mann war, der es zugelassen hatte oder ob es nun umgekehrt war, konnte man in diesem Fall nicht genau sagen.

Sicher war aber, dass beide Beteiligten nicht einmal ein Guckloch in die Mauer gemeißelt hatten. Sie wollten nichts hören, nichts sehen und schon gar nichts erst fühlen.

********

> _Ich wollte nie, dass uns dass passiert._
> 
> _Auf dem Weg zu unserm Glück haben wir uns verirrt._

„Ich möchte heute Nacht bei mir drüben schlafen, ja?"

Das konnte doch nicht Boernes Ernst sein?

„Warum?"

„Weil mir das hier gerade zu viel wird. Ich hasse es, wenn wir uns streiten und ich lasse mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich deine Ermittlungen sabotiere!"

Man, vielleicht hatte er sich unglücklich ausgedrückt, aber das war doch kein Grund jetzt abhauen zu müssen.

„Boerne, bitte bleib hier. Du weißt doch genau, dass ich's nicht so meine!"

Boerne schlief in dieser Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett.

********

> _Ein kleines Wort, wurde zum großen Streit. Das hab ich wirklich nicht mit: Gib mir mehr Freiheit gemeint._

** *Flashback***

Vor ein paar Monaten....

„Denkst du bitte daran, dass du heute Abend pünktlich Schluss machst?", erinnerte Boerne den pflichtbewussten Kommissar.

„Natürlich. Deine Ehrennadel!"

Thiel grinste und drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Als ob ich mir das durch die Lappen gehen lasse."

„Schatz, ich meins Ernst. Mir ist das extrem wichtig, ok? Es wäre schon sehr nett, wenn mich mein Freund zu dieser Feierlichkeit begleitet. Außerdem wirst du ohnehin erwartet."

Boerne dachte sich wohl, dass es nichts schaden würde, wenn er das ganze zur Sicherheit noch anmerkte.

„Ich versprech's dir. Können wir dann los?"

Lächelnd küsste der Professor die Wange des anderen und griff nach seinen Schlüssel.

** ***

„Chef, Sie können dann Feierabend machen. Wir stecken hier sowieso in einer Sackgasse. Wir sollten morgen nochmal zu Hölzel fahren", schlug Nadeshda vor.

„Und Boerne hat den Bericht bestimmt nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft."

„Aber Fragen kostet ja nichts."

Damit griff Thiel nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer seines Freundes. Unerwartet ging dieser aber nicht ran, weshalb Thiel sich auf den Weg zur forensischen Fakultät machte.

** ***

„Der Chef ist aber nicht mehr hier, Herr Thiel", bekam er die Info von Alberich.

„Also gibt es auch noch nix neues?"

„Würde ich so nicht sagen. Der Bericht ist fertig und liegt auf Boernes Schreibtisch."

** ***

Thiel war mächtig sauer, als im Bericht alles stand was er wissen musste. Dank der Datenbank, ihrer Ermittlungen und Spuren stand der Täter nun zweifelsohne fest. 99,9 Prozent stand dahinter.

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?", fragte Thiel lauter als unbedingt nötig. Er war wütend. Boerne hatte im Ernst Feierabend gemacht, ohne ihn über diese wichtige Information in Kenntnis zu setzen. Das war die Höhe.

„Sie wissen doch, dass er's heute furchtbar eilig hatte. So etwas bekommt man ja nicht jeden Tag verliehen. Sie sollten sich, in der Tat, jetzt auch ein wenig sputen. Sie wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen oder?"

** ***

Das war Thiel allerdings völlig egal gewesen. Was sollte das denn?

Zielstrebig fuhr er zurück ins Präsidium und traf vor dem Eingang auf Nadeshda.

Warum heute alle so rausgeputzt aussahen, konnte er sich beileibe nicht erklären. Egal. Frauen brauchten mit Sicherheit keinen Anlass, um sich in Schale zu werfen.

„Wir ham' den Täter. Es ist Hölzels Neffe. Na los, kommen Se' schon. Der geht uns sonst durch die Lappen."

Thiel schloss sein Fahrrad schnellstens ab und blickte ungeduldig zu Nadeshda.

„Na was ist jetzt?"

„Chef... Sie haben heute Abend was vor. Boerne wartet auf Sie!"

„Der kann warten bis er schwarz wird! Der hat sie doch nicht alle. Statt uns mitzuteilen, dass der Täter überführt ist, macht der lieber Feierabend und lässt sich heute Abend großkotzig feiern. Nee, also auf mich braucht der da wirklich nicht zu hoffen!"

Sicher wusste Thiel, das Boerne ihm das Zeit seines Lebens nachtragen würde, dass er nicht zu seinem Ehrennadel-Dingens erschienen war, aber das hatte der sich ja wohl deutlich selbst zuzuschreiben.

„Chef, das können Sie doch nicht machen!"

** ***

Und Thiel hatte es durchgezogen. Er war alleine aufgebrochen, hatte Hölzels Neffen Florian die belastenden Beweise an den Kopf geknallt und dieser hatte gestanden.

Thiel war stolz, froh, wenngleich aber auch immer noch wütend auf seinen Freund.

** ***

„Ich hab ihn dingfest gemacht. Da schauen Se' was?", fragte Thiel amüsiert ins Telefon.

„Ich fass es einfach nicht, dass Sie nicht gekommen sind."

Was sollte das denn nun wieder? Warum sagte Nadeshda sowas?

„Hallo? Ich habe den Fall geklärt. Ein wenig mehr Freude würde ich da schon von Ihnen erwarten."

„Mhhm. Wir ham' alle auf Sie gewartet! Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie Sie das wieder gerade biegen wollen!", schimpfte Nadeshda ins Telefon und legte auf.

Thiel war perplex. Sonst war seine Kollegin doch auch nie auf Boernes Seite.

** ***

„Ahhh, Frau Staatsanwalt. Gut, dass ich Sie erreiche. Sie können mir gratulieren. Der Fall ist vom Tisch. Wo waren Sie überhaupt?"

Deutlich hörte er seine Gesprächspartnerin auf der anderen Seite der Leitung seufzen.

„Was denn?"

„Sie sind wirklich dümmer als die Polizei erlaubt, Thiel. Sind Sie eigentlich wirklich so Berufsgeil oder bekommen Sie zu Hause zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit?"

Bitte was? Was hatten die denn alle? Das war ja wohl mehr als frech.

Natürlich war Thiel ein guter Kommissar, das wusste er, aber warum sollte er plötzlich Berufsgeil sein, nur weil er seinen Job gemacht hatte?

Das nächste was ihn wurmte, war der Spruch mit der vermeintlich mangelnden Aufmerksamkeit. Die gab es ja nun wirklich nicht. Boerne klebte ihm zu Hause unaufhaltsam an den Hacken, also da lag die Anwältin ja mal total daneben.

„Was is'n heut los? Spinnen heut eigentlich alle?", wetterte Thiel, der sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte.

** ***

„Vaddern, kannst du mich vom Präsidium abholen? Draußen schifft es und ich hab meinen Schlüssel fürs Fahrrad wohl irgendwo liegen lassen."

„Dann lauf nach Hause. Schadet dir sowieso nichts. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit!"

Aufgelegt.

Herbert hatte tatsächlich aufgelegt. Fassungslos blickte der Kommissar auf sein Handy und wählte erneut dessen Nummer.

„Frankie, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich jetzt keine Zeit habe. Außerdem habe ich schon etwas getrunken!"

„Was ist das denn für Musik im Hintergrund? Warum bist du so patzig?"

Thiel verstand es ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich bin da, wo du hättest sein sollen! Wir feiern hier den Professor! Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst?!"

Wieder aufgelegt. Das durfte ja wirklich nicht wahr sein. Wo war er denn hier gelandet, dass alle plötzlich sauer auf ihn waren und Boerne feierten?

** ***

Es war nach 23 Uhr als Thiel zu Hause ankam. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er dort nicht mehr hatte aufschlagen brauchen. Stattdessen hatte er den Endbericht verfasst und sich eine Pizza ins Präsidium bestellt gehabt. Wahrscheinlich war Boerne auch gar nicht so sauer. Wenn der nämlich Anerkennung von außen bekam, war der sowieso die nächsten Tage bestens gelaunt. Auch wenn er ihn liebte und ihm seine gute Stimmung nicht vermiesen wollte, entschied sich Thiel nachher noch bei Boerne zu klingeln. Den Anschiss musste er jetzt dringend noch loswerden.

** ***

„Boerne, ich.. Vaddern? Was machst du hier?"

Verdattert blickte er seinen Vater an.

„Ach stößt der feine Herr doch noch dazu?! Du bist wirklich ein Dummkopf, weißt du das?"

„Hey, geht's eigentlich noch?"

Thiel war wütend und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften.

„Gute Nacht!"

Damit drängte sich Herbert an ihm vorbei und eilte schnellen Schrittes nach unten. Die Haustüre fiel ins Schloss und Thiel war noch verdatterter, als er es eh schon war.

Da er weitere Stimmen aus Boernes Wohnung vernahm, trat er entschlossen ein.

** ***

„Auch schon hier? Finden Sie nicht, dass es dafür reichlich spät ist?", fragte Nadeshda und stellte ihr Glas Champagner auf das Sideboard.

„Ach deswegen sind Se' nicht mit gekommen. Weil alle auf Boernes Feierstunde waren oder was?"

„Ja! Genau so ist es. Frau Klemm, Frau Haller, Ihr Vater, ich und eigentlich so ziemlich alle. Manchmal versteh ich Sie wirklich nicht, Chef. So blind und doof kann man doch eigentlich gar nicht sein oder?"

Thiel war sauer. Sauer wie lange nicht mehr. Hatten sich alle gegen ihn verschworen? Hatte sein Freund alle gegen ihn aufgehetzt? Das war mit Abstand die größte Frechheit, die sich der Professor erlaubt hatte. Alleine für den zurückgehaltenen Bericht sollte man ihn feuern, dachte Thiel.

Wo war der überhaupt?

Ohne Nadeshda weiter zu beachten stapfte Thiel in die Küche, in welcher er Boerne vermutete. Was er da sah, brachte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. Alberich saß auf der Küchenzeile und Boerne stand direkt vor ihr und hatte seinen Kopf auf deren Schulter gelegt. Alberich hatte die Augen geschlossen, streichelte den Hinterkopf des Pathologen und hatte offensichtlich keine Notiz von Thiels Anwesenheit genommen.

„Sie sind wundervoll, wirklich. Glauben Sie mir, wären Sie mir nicht zu alt und weniger am anderen Geschlecht interessiert, würde ich Sie vom Fleck weg heiraten, Chef."

„Sagt mal, geht's noch?", schimpfte Thiel plötzlich los.

„Wollt ihr mich komplett verarschen?"

Wütend und verletzt trat er in die Küche. Eindeutiger ging's ja wohl wirklich nicht mehr.

Erschrocken rückten Alberich und Boerne auseinander und blickten geradewegs in ein zorniges Gesicht.

„Ach, Sie sind auch schon da, Herr Thiel. Schön dass Sie es doch noch einrichten konnten!"

Das war ja wohl die größte Frechheit überhaupt. Haller fummelte an seinem Freund rum und probte dann einen Zwergenaufstand?

„Ich möchte bitte mit dem da", er deutete auf Boerne der offensichtlich etwas betrunkene war, „alleine reden."

** *Flashback Ende***

********

> _Nichts ist so, wie es gestern war._
> 
> _Ich wäre froh, wärst du jetzt noch da._

Wie konnte das alles nur passiert sein? Wie konnte er das alles nur zugelassen haben? Wie konnte er nur so blind durchs Leben gelaufen sein, obwohl alle Indizien eine klare Sprache gesprochen hatten?

Was war nur an diesem dritten Oktober in ihn gefahren?

Warum war er so wütend und naiv gewesen?

Natürlich hatte Haller nichts mit seinem Freund. Boerne liebte ihn und diese Konstellation wäre beinahe noch absurder, als Boerne und er.

Thiel hatte Dinge gesagt, die man nicht sagte. Die man vor allem dann nicht sagte, wenn man zusammen war. Zusammen in einer Beziehung.

Zu Unrecht beschuldigt und alles ganz falsch verstanden.

Heute wusste Thiel es besser. Viel besser.

Er hatte den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren. Unwiederbringlich.

********

> _So hart bereu ich diesen einen Tag._

„Ganz ehrlich Boerne. Ich hab die Nase voll von dir und dem ganzen Affentheater. Du stehst hier mit Alberich, dass es eindeutiger nicht geht und hetzt alle gegen mich auf! Nur weil ich meine Arbeit gemacht hab? Was juckt mich deine beschissene Ehrennadel, wenn wir einen Mörder schnappen müssen? Weißt du überhaupt, dass man dich dafür feuern könnte? Du hast den Täter analytisch geschnappt und es nicht den Ermittlungsbehörden weitergegeben. Das ist das Letzte! Und warum? Nur damit am Abend niemand auf die Idee kommt, von deiner bescheuerten Ehrung fern zu bleiben. Du bist mit Abstand der selbstsüchtigste, geltungsbedürftigste, kleinkarierteste Schmalzsnob, dem ich je begegnet bin. Ich versteh gar nicht, wie dumm ich sein konnte, mich in so einen selbstgefälligen Schnösel Verlieben konnte.", hatte er an jenem Abend im Beisein von Alberich und Nadeshda gesagt. Klar hatte er da ja mit Boerne alleine reden wollen, aber die mussten ja einfach trotzdem in der Küche herum schleichen.

„Ich.... hab doch gar nichts gemacht, Schatz."

Schatz... Der hatte wirklich Nerven. Warum tat er denn so unwissend? Naja, schauspielerisches Talent konnte man dem ja noch nie absprechen, hatte Thiel gedacht.

„Es hat sich aus geschatzt! Du und ich? Das funktioniert nicht kapiert? Das kann überhaupt nicht funktionieren! Du bist überhaupt nicht fähig eine harmonische Beziehung zu führen. Du erdrückst mich mit deiner Liebe, mischt dich noch mehr ein als früher, aber wenn's wichtig ist, hältst du hinterm Berg. Immer nur auf deinem Vorteil ausgelegt", hatte Thiel weiter gewettert. Nicht mal die Frauen trauten sich da einzulenken.

„Aber... Was.... Willst du jetzt Schluss machen oder irre ich mich?"

„Ja, verdammt! Es gibt mindestens Tausend Gründe, die ich dir aufzählen kann, warum das hier mit uns eine beschissene Idee war!"

********

> _Werd dich für immer vermissen, ich werd doch nie vergessen._
> 
> _Jeden goldenen Tag, werd' ich für immer vermissen._

Seit diesem Tag war eben alles anders gewesen. Keine Aussprache, keine Entschuldigungen, nichts.

Obwohl Haller und Nadeshda ihn versucht hatten aufzuhalten und versucht hatten, für Boerne einzustehen, war Thiel davon gerauscht.

Erst hatte er ja überlegt gehabt, dass er sich krankmelden könnte, doch natürlich war diese Art von Flucht keine Lösung gewesen.

Immer und immer wieder hatte Nadeshda im Büro versucht mit ihm zu reden, doch darauf hatte sich Thiel nicht eingelassen.

Für Boerne schien es auch gegessen zu sein, denn ab diesem Tag, diesem dritten Oktober, bekam er den Rechtsmediziner nur noch dann zu Gesicht, wenn Sie eine Pressemitteilung herausgegeben hatten. Zur Leichenschau kam nur noch Haller und berichtete wurden per Fax geschickt. Gab es Fragen, klärte Nadeshda diese mit Boerne oder Alberich telefonierte mit Thiel. Das Alberich aber auch nicht mehr gut auf den Kommissar zu sprechen war, dass ließ sie mit jedem Blick und jedem Gespräch deutlich hervorstechen.

Irgendwann war es Thiel dann viel zu viel geworden. Er hatte Liebeskummer. Alle Versuche Boerne zu erreichen waren gescheitert. Nicht nur die Tür zu Boernes Wohnung blieb ihm verschlossen. Nein, auch die Tür zu dessen Leben.

Keine fünf Minuten hätte er es länger in seiner Wohnung ausgehalten. In der Wohnung, in der er unzählige Stunden, Tage und Nächte mit Boerne verbracht hatte.

Auch wenn Nadeshda kein Mitleid mit ihm gehabt hatte, ebenso auch Herbert, hatte sich seine Kollegin bereiterklärt, ihn für eine Weile bei sich aufzunehmen.

Selbst da hatte es eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis Nadeshda ihren Gram überwunden hatte und Thiel sich ihr offenbarte durfte. Ja, sie hatten sich unterhalten, über alles gesprochen. Thiel wusste alles und fühlte sich dreckiger denn je.

Boernes Ehrennadel-Dingens-Verleihung war nur ein Vorwand gewesen. Alle wussten es. Es sollte damals eine Überraschung werden. Für ihn.

Boerne hatte alles akribisch geplant, alle eingeweiht und ihm einen Antrag machen wollen. Nicht mal für den Bericht hatte er etwas können, denn als Boerne damals Feierabend gemacht hatte, lief die DNA noch durch die Datenbank und Alberich hatte den Bericht zu Ende gebracht.

Er hatte alles verloren. Alles was ihm lieb und teuer war.

Er hatte den Mann verloren, der mit seinem Sohn der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben war.

Er fühlte sich so unsagbar schlecht. Er hasste sich dafür. Immer und immer wieder hatte er versucht Kontakt zu Boerne aufzubauen, doch der mied ihn. Konsequent.

Er sollte ihn doch in Ruhe lassen, ihm sein letztes Fünkchen Würde noch lassen, ihn nicht mehr kontaktieren und sich einen anderen Deppen suchen, den er jahrelang rund machen konnte. Er wolle nicht länger der Sündenbock sein und Thiels launisches Verhalten abbekommen müssen.

Das hatte gesessen. Deutlicher hätte Boerne ihm das nicht schreiben können. Eine einzige SMS in all den Monaten, dass er mit ihm fertig war, ihn nicht mehr liebte und nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte.

********

> _Egal was wir getan haben, was wir gesagt haben, vergess ich nicht. Ich vergess dich nicht._

„Sie müssen es aber versuchen Chef. Sie lieben ihn doch. Zeigen Sie's ihm. Boerne leidet genauso. Das weiß ich doch. Das ist doch nicht mehr zu ertragen. Es kann doch wirklich nicht angehen, dass Sie beide nicht mal beruflich zusammen kommen. Die Klemm ist auch schon auf 180. Sie hat letztens gesagt, dass bald Köpfe rollen werden, wenn sich da nichts ändert. Soll ich vielleicht mal mit dem Professor reden?", fragte Nadeshda, welche mit Thiel auf dem Sofa saß.

„Das bringt doch nix! Boerne hasst mich. Ich hab Schluss gemacht und bin abgehauen. Der liebt mich nicht mehr, verstehen Se? Der Drops ist gelutscht. Vielleicht sollte ich mich in den Innendienst versetzen lassen. Verbrecherjagd ist vielleicht nix mehr in meinem Alter", entgegnete Thiel und seufzte in seine Hände.

„Jetzt glaub ich's aber! Sie ziehen mit Sicherheit nicht den Schwanz ein, Chef! Ich werde mal mit Silke reden. Wenn die sagt, dass Boerne nichts mehr für Sie empfindet, dann können wir uns weitere Gedanken machen. So lange es aber nur den Hauch einer Chance gibt, dass Boerne Sie noch liebt, dann wird gekämpft! Verstanden?"

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Fortsetzung habe ich bisher nicht geschrieben.


End file.
